


First

by So_Lo000



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 18+, Blow Jobs, Eating, F/M, Fanfiction, NSFW, Smut, Vanilla, shall we date? Obey Me! - Freeform, swd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Lo000/pseuds/So_Lo000
Summary: One night Mc found Beel, the avatar of Gluttony sitting in front of the fridge and snacking and not being to sleep she joined him. While eating ice cream, the ice cream melts dripped onto her collarbone and without realizing, Beel leans over and licks the melt clean. After the incident that night, neither Beel or mc could forget one another.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 16





	First

Ever since that night when Beel kissed Mc, he could not forget everything that happened. His mouth becomes watery when he remembers how she tasted, his lips itch from wanting to kiss the delicate skin again, and his eyes lost themselves in a daydream where he did whatever he wanted with her, of course, that includes not eating her. Beel could not just get her out of his head. He wants more. That night Beel notices that Mc was not present, everyone was here but her, and so he starts to pile food onto his plate before standing up to leave.

“Where are you going, Beel?” Lucifer asks with a frown.

“Mc hasn’t eaten,” Beel replies, turning around to face Lucifer. “I’m bringing her some food.”

Next to Lucifer, Mammon gasps. “Beel sharing his food? Lucifer, what kind of curse did you put on my sweet little brother?!”

Beel does not have the time to wait around and listen to Lucifer and Mammon bicker, so he turns on his heels and walks out of the dining hall, heading towards Mc’s room. Standing outside Mc’s room, he knocks three times before hearing a click from the door and Mc’s head popping out from behind.

“Beel?” She immediately smiles. “What brings you here?”

His eyes immediately lock itself on her collarbones, a sudden urge to tackle her down and kiss her burns in him. He gulps. “You didn’t show up for dinner. I brought you dinner.”  
Mc stares at the plate of food in his hands while opening her door wider, gesturing to him to come in. “You didn’t need to bring me food, Beel.” Mc laughs as she closes the door behind her once Beel has stepped into her room. “I’m trying to go on a diet.”

A diet? Beel steals a glimpse at her, examining her figure. She doesn’t need to go on a diet as she will only get skinnier. At least that’s what Beel thinks. Mc leads him to her couch and coffee table, where he sits down and places the plate down. His nose tickles from the sweet fragrance of fresh roses as he glances around her room, looking over how luxurious and elegant her room now looks. He was impressed she managed to make the once gloomy room look like a princess’ room: bright, pure white with little specks of pink and gold here and there. Judging from the style of her room, Beel wonders if she came from a wealthy family or if this is just her style.

“I appreciate you bringing me food, but I’m not hungry, Beel.” Mc speaks, a smile still on her face. “Why don’t you eat? I know how big of an appetite you have.”

Beel shook his head. “No, Mc,” he pushes the plate over to her. “If you don’t eat...” Beel stops, unable to explain or express his worries about her not eating properly. Instead, he points to his heart. “It gets unpleasant in here.”

Mc’s brows raise then lowers when she understands what Beel meant. A blush creeps up onto her cheeks then she quickly grabs the utensils, stuffing her face with the slices of meatloaf. How can this cinnamon bun confess which thing to her right now? Does he not have any faces to lose? However, she stops stuffing the meatloaf in her mouth and glances over to Beel. She understands that he’s worried about her, but she mostly worries about this demon not having a full stomach. Mc swallows and pushes the plate to Beel.

“I’m full,” she grabs a tissue from the tissue box on the table to clean her mouth. “You can have the rest.”

Beel froze, not understanding why she was giving the food he gave her back to him. “Hm?”

“If you don’t eat and end up having an empty stomach,” her lips curls into a smile, reaching a hand over to grab him and bringing it back, placing it on her chest, especially her heart. “It gets unpleasant here too.” Mc smiles, thinking she was slick from throwing Beel’s words back at him, but her ego crashes the moment Beel’s face turns dark.

“You smell so sweet, Mc,” Beel looks down. “It… I don’t think I can hold back any longer. I want to eat you so badly.”

Silence... Beel grew uncomfortable when Mc didn’t respond. Why isn’t she saying anything? His face flushes red as he tries to pull his hand away from her, but she holds onto him tightly, refusing to let his hand leave her. He looks up, locking eyes with the pairs of golden eyes that stare back at him.

“Do you want to eat me that badly?” Mc tilts her head a little.

Beel was not sure how to respond, but listening to his urges, he nodded shyly.

She presses her lips into a thin line before curling them into a smile. “Then… you can eat me. However much you want.”

Mc was hesitant for a moment. However, since she had already said it, she cannot back down now. She moves his hand under her tank-top then up to her breasts, teaching him how to massage her breasts, softly and gently.

“So... soft,” Beel says flabbergasted. “Mc.”

Once Beel got the hang of massaging her breasts, Mc moved her hand to take off her top, exposing her bare skin to him. She watches his eyes widen and chuckles as she gets on her knees and leans over, shoving his coat down his arms and pushing his shirt up and over his head. She stares in astonishment, amazed at the fit and muscular body Beel has. When she overheard him telling Mammon he works out, Beel was not lying.

Mc wraps her arms around Beel, leaning up to his ear. With a seducing voice, she whispers in his ear. “Come,” she licks his earlobe. “Eat me.”

The fire in him burst. Beel grabs her, lifting her onto his arms, and walks to her bed before placing her down. Beel places himself on top of her, his lips immediately busy itself claiming her his. He kisses the delicate, smooth skin he yearned for so long. His tongue wets her skin, his teeth biting down hard, leaving red teeth marks behind. Even if he can’t eat her, just knowing that he is claiming this human his is enough for him.

“Beel,” Mc gasps his name sweetly. “Beelzebub.”

Beel somewhat loves it when she calls his name like that. He glances up at her, moving up to kiss her, pressing their lips together. Mc deepens his kiss, her lips parting his lips so her tongue can slip through and explore his, entwining their tongues together. Beel froze for a moment at how skilled she was. Perhaps he wasn’t the first man she’s kissed, but she knows how to work her mouth. Beel listened to the wet, sticky watery sound of their tongues entwining together while Mc’s gasps as his hand push down her black leggings, his hand gliding over her lace underwear before digging his hand under the fabric to touch her sex.

“O-oh,” Mc felt a cold shudder down her spine, her sex twitching from the sudden touch. “Hmmn.”

Mc broke their kiss and focused on pulling her pants and her red lace underwear off her lower body. Her hands then busy itself unbuckling the belt to Beel’s pants. Her hand crawls under to touch his male organ, the stiff and hard rod throbs in her hand when it felt her touch. FUCK! Mc curses. It won’t fit!

Beel frowns upon seeing Mc’s dark face. “Mc? Is something wrong?”

Mc shook her head, smiling nervously. “Of course not,” Her hand strokes him. “Shall I give you some service to warm up?”

Beel didn’t understand what she meant. Seeing his confused face, Mc softly pushes Beel off her.

“Take off your pants,” she instructs.

“You won’t do it?” He asks

Mc made a face. How can he expect me to strip him at this stage? Despite that thought, she strips the man bare and stares at the rod that stood as straight as a pen, hard as a rock, and at least 6-7 inches. For fuck’s sake how's this going to fit? Mc thought again. She places herself between him, wrapping her five fingers around him and wetting her lips before parting them to take him in her mouth. No, this wasn’t the first time she’s ever sucked someone, she wasn’t the best, but she’s done it multiple times to know how to please a man. But no, she hasn’t been deflowered before, she sometimes wonders how she was able to keep her v-card while dating her ex-boyfriend for three long years. Sure they’ve done things like explore each other but it was more of her pleasuring her ex as she would never let him touch her, simply because she had a gut feeling she'd regret it if she gave it to him. Her desire for sex had dissolved like air when she found out his dirty little secret.

“M-Mc,” Beel pants. “You’re good.”

“Hm?” She looks up.

Beel twitched from Mc’s “hm”, it somewhat tickled him when she did that and without even realizing, he came right into her mouth. Mc widens her eyes in shock as she feels the warm liquid pour into her mouth. She waits for a bit for the warm liquid to stop before pulling him out. Her eyes lock with Beel’s as some of his cum drips down from the corner of her lips. Of course, she doesn’t know this but Beel’s face flush red when he realizes how sexy she looks right now, and he feels a little guilty for cumming so quickly. While Beel was battling his sexual desires and his guiltiness, Mc was struggling, debating whether she should swallow or not. When she did it with her ex, she’d always refuse to swallow as she didn’t feel comfortable doing it, but with Beel, she suddenly got curious about what it’ll taste like if she swallowed. Mc then swallows, making a face when she tasted the light sweetness and saltiness. This is the first and last time she’ll ever swallow cum.

“Do you want to put it in?” Mc asks, wiping the corners of her mouth and getting on her knees. “Or do you want more services?”

“C-can I give you service too?” Beel asks. “I want to… give you something too.”

Mc blushes a little. She nods and switches places with Beel. She lays on her back while Beel kneels between her, holding her legs open and getting a view of her sex. Mc turns her head away, hiding her blush. This is embarrassing and if Beel keeps staring longer, her heart will probably leap out of her chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Beel smiles as he gets down. “You’re so beautiful, Mc.”

“!” Mc held a moan in. How is this man cinnamon roll so good with his tongue?!

Her hands unconsciously reach over and grasp a handful of his hair as her body twitches. Mc begins to doubt she’d survive him eating her like this. His wet, slippery, and warm tongue teases her clit and her entrance, driving her crazy. As for Beel, he lost himself. His tongue slides between her folds, tasting and eating her like a snack. He’d never known he would ever enjoy doing this to a human, but she was just so sweet that he couldn’t help it.

“Hmn. Ah, Beel,” Mc gasps, her legs twitching. “Beel… Beelzebub.”

Mc can feel his tongue working faster when she calls him. Mc then tries to laugh but that laugh turns into a loud moan when she has an idea that Beel gets aroused easily if she calls him his full name. She couldn’t hold it anymore, not with how good Beel was.

“Beel,” she calls out again. “I’m cumming,” she cries. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Mc pulls his hair as she came, her eyes almost rolling as the pleasure run throughout her body, from her sex to her toes and sending butterflies in her stomach. She pants heavily, trying to focus on Beel but she almost couldn’t. Beel knees and adjusts himself between her, his rod rubbing against her throbbing sex.

“Can I?” Beel asks, taking his rod in hand and placing the head against her wet entrance.

Mc hadn’t recovered from her climax yet when she felt the head of his rod entering her. She screams internally: What’s the use of asking for permission when you’re just going to put it in anyway?!

“Fuck,” she curses when she felt his head stretching her. “Fuck, Beel.”

Beel stops and looks up. “Mc? Do you… not want to?”

Mc shook her head, biting her lips from screaming that she’s scared it won’t fit. However, her heart dropped when she saw tears at the corner of Beel’s eyes.

“Is it because I’m too big?” Beel’s voice broke. “I’m sorry.”

“No!” Mc reaches her hands up and cups his face. “No, Beel. You’ll fit.” She screams internally again, asking herself why she is the one comforting the one popping her cherry and not the one popping her cherry comforting her. “You won’t know until you try.”

Mc helps wipe away the tears from the corner of Beel’s eyes. She smiles up at the demon before her. “It’s okay. You won’t hurt me.”

Nodding, Beel returns his focus to connecting them down there. Slowly, inch by inch, he stretches her walls, pushing himself in. Meanwhile, Mc held her voice in, it was like being torn in half from below, not to mention she was a lot tighter after climaxing and the wetness from her orgasm probably wasn’t enough to lubricate her. Of course not wanting to discourage Beel or frighten him, she screams internally instead, asking herself why she even seduced Beel in the first place. Once Beel is fully in, he adjusts himself again before he pulls out and thrust.

“HAH!” Mc tried to hide it but her face twisted in pain, her brows furrowing.

Because of her great poker face skills, Beel froze, looked down at her then up with horror. “Mc, we should stop.”

What? No. Mc leans up and grabs Beel, pulling him down with her, and traps him between her legs before he can pull out. “No, we’re not stopping.” She says. “I’m fine. Continue, Beel. Please.”  
“Mc,” he whispers. “Alright. I’ll continue. Please tell me if it hurts.”

Mc continues to hold onto Beel, pressing their bare chests together and listening to both hearts beating. “Safety word: vanilla bean.”

Beel didn’t respond, not sure what she meant by the safety word, but he smiles once he realizes. “Cheeseburgers.”

Mc laughs, how cute. She sucks in a painful breath as Beel pulls out and thrusts again. She held onto him tighter, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her mind focuses on the pain but after a few more thrusts, she was starting to feel the pleasure.

“I want to hear you,” Beel speaks in a hoarse voice. “Cry for me, Mc.”

Mc almost wants to laugh. The demon before her that so many other demons fear is just too adorable. She kisses him.

She can hardly speak through the heavy breathing, but she did anyway. “I’ll scream for you,” she laced her fingers through the choker on his neck. “I’ll cry for you. I’ll do anything you want me to, Beelzebub.”

As she expected, the moment he heard his name Beel thrusts faster as if aroused once more. She wishes she can smile but the pressure that increases between her legs prevents her lips from curling. As she promised, she cried for him, screaming his name sweetly while enduring the rod that penetrates her repeatedly.

“I’m cumming,” Mc can see tears forming by the corner of Beel’s eyes again. “Mc, I’m cumming.”

“I’m at my limit too,” Mc smiles as she once again wipes the corner of Beel’s eyes. “Cum in me,” she held him in place just in case. “Release it in me.”

Beel didn’t have the mind to remember what’ll happen if he cums in her. All he can focus on was the throbbing of his rod and Mc’s walls tightening around him, sucking him in. With a few more thrust and a shaky breath, he came, spilling his seeds in her as she requested. Though he came, he still had a few more stamina in him to continue a few more thrusts and by his last thrust, she came. He watches her scream his name, her back arching, her toes curling, and her eyes rolling from the orgasm. Beel couldn’t take his eyes off her for a moment, something in him feels proud of himself, being able to make her orgasm so beautifully. However, his eyes teared up and the beautiful woman before him got blurry. Mc wanted to savor this feeling forever, the pleasure, the throbbing of her sex and his rod, and Beel’s cum filling her up. It was just… amazing. When Beel pulls out and collapses next to her, she immediately brings him into her arms.

Mc looks down at Beel and smiles. “You did well,” she kisses his forehead. “You did great.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Can you walk?” Beel asks for the hundredth time as he opens the door for Mc. “I can always carry you.”

“I can walk… I think.” Mc reminds Beel as she walks in and straight to the medicine aisle. “We’re just going to be in here really quick.”

Beel frowns. “Then at least let me buy the plan.”

Mc stares at the tall man who is already getting some attention. “You’ll draw more attention buying it,” she smiles. “What you can do, is give me your arm as support.”

Beel nods and offers his arm to Mc. Laughing, she loops her arm around his as they walk down the aisle together. Her face was smiling, but deep down, she was neither happy nor guilty. So, this is how it feels like to cheat, right?


End file.
